alfabetis
by kacang metal
Summary: Selama menempuh sekolah menengah pertama, inilah dua puluh enam kata dari setiap huruf yang Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sukai [Akaxfem!Kuro]
1. A-E

Alfabetis

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING : **saya yakin ini plotless QAQ, typo(s), fluff mungkin, fem!Kuroko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini

Happy reading~

.

.

.

A — Ayunan

Tetsuya suka mengajak (atau memaksa?) Seijuurou mengunjungi taman kota saat langit nyaris gelap. Tujuannya hanya satu, meminta Seijuurou untuk mendorong ayunan.

Dan nyaris setiap hari mereka berkunjung ke taman kota yang terkadang di akhiri dengan membeli es krim satu untuk berdua. Biar hemat, kata Seijuurou.

Esoknya mereka datang lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi hingga mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama Teiko. Mereka datang dengan alasan yang sama, Tetsuya meminta Seijuurou mendorong ayunan. Uh, ditambah membeli es krim tanpa peraturan satu untuk berdua.

Hingga suatu hari, Seijuurou bertanya kepada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau akan mengunjungi taman kota lagi, hari ini?"

Tetsuya awalnya menatap Seijuurou bingung, namun tetap dia jawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Tentu. Kenapa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Dan aku menemanimu lagi?"

Kini Tetsuya benar-benar menatap Seijuurou bingung. Pertanyaan retoris lagi. Ataukah... Seijuurou tidak suka menemaninya bermain ayunan? Tetsuya mulai panik.

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya. Aku senang saja memberimu dorongan saat bermain ayunan,"

Terima kasih, kini Tetsuya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hanya saja, kali ini aku mengajukan satu syarat,"

Alis Tetsuya bertautan. Dia sungguhan bingung.

"Apa syaratnya, Akashi-_kun_?"

Seijuurou mulai menyeringai lebar. Tetsuya hanya bisa bungkam.

"Saat pulang, harus membeli es krim satu untuk berdua. Tidak ada penolakan,"

"Eh?" lensa lazuardinya membulat sempurna. Bila dicermati, terdapat semburat merah pada pipi gembilnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, es krim sangat manis dan aku tidak begitu suka. Lagipula, melihatmu saja sudah sangat manis. Melebihi es krim,"

Alih-alih menjawab, manik lazuardinya entah bagaimana caranya menjadi semakin lebar. Uh, pipi Tetsuya rasanya panas sekali.

"A-Akashi-_kun_!"

Yah, kali ini Seijuurou merasa puas berhasil membuat seorang gadis berumur limabelas tahun dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya tersipu malu.

* * *

B — Bianglala

Bila Tetsuya suka bermain ayunan, maka Seijuurou suka menaiki bianglala. Apalagi ditemani oleh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, mau berkunjung ke taman bermain?"

Adalah pertanyaan absolut yang membuat Tetsuya selalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya.' Seijuurou tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita berangkat sekarang,"

"_Hai'_."

Tetsuya membereskan barang-barang berserakan di mejanya, dan Seijuurou menjadi pengamat yang baik. Terkadang, Tetsuya sempat mencuri lirikan kepada Seijuurou. Lensa lazuardinya bertemu dengan heterokrom cerah. Tetsuya segera menunduk dan kembali membereskan mejanya. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Hingga satu menit terlewati, Tetsuya sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah?"

"U-uh, sudah. Ayo, Akashi-_kun_,"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri sang gadis. Lalu tangannya bertautan dengan jemari Tetsuya.

Semburat merah kembali memoles pipi gembil Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun turut menggenggam erat tangan Seijuurou. Hangat, Tetsuya menyukainya.

Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Saling berbicara, bercanda, terkadang mengejek, hingga mereka sampai di taman bermain.

"Tetsuya, ayo naik bianglala!"

Nadanya amat antusias, dan Tetsuya tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak kuasa menolak bila nadamu amat antusias," lagi, Tetsuya tertawa pelan dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

Seijuurou hanya diam tanpa memberi balasan atas ucapan Tetsuya. Yang penting, dia berhasil menyeret tangan Tetsuya mendekati ramainya wahana bianglala.

Dan akhirnya mereka sudah duduk di dalam bianglala. Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya keluar, sedangkan Seijuurou mengamatinya.

"Tetsuya,"

"Ya?"

Seijuurou diam sebentar, lalu berpindah duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"Rambutmu... semakin panjang, ya? Terakhir kulihat belum menyentuh pinggang,"

"Eh, masa? Aku tidak mengeceknya,"

Jawaban dari Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou menyeringai lebar. Ah, sepertinya Seijuurou juga pantas mendapat predikat pengamat yang baik.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau tidak sadar?"

Lagi, semburat merah memoles pipi gembil Tetsuya dan lebih tebal.

Lalu Seijuurou kembali menautkan tangannya pada jari Tetsuya.

* * *

C — Cita-cita

Saat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, mereka mendapat tugas untuk menyebutkan cita-cita. Mereka pun menjawab dengan antusias.

Tetapi, kini Tetsuya tidak dapat mengingat jawaban Seijuurou. Berapa kali pun Tetsuya berusaha, hasilnya nihil.

Hingga suatu hari Tetsuya berencana untuk bertanya langsung kepada Seijuurou. Namun, apakah tidak apa-apa?

"Akashi-_kun_,"

Seijuurou segera menaruh beberapa kertas cukup lusuh dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. Tetsuya menyesal, dia mengganggu Seijuurou.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Saat TK, apa cita-cita Akashi-_kun_?"

Seijuurou menautkan alisnya dan menatap Tetsuya sedikit bingung. Kenapa Tetsuya bertanya seperti itu?

"Cita-cita, ya? Saat itu... aku menjawab akan menjadi suami yang baik bagi Tetsuya,"

Satu seringai lebar dipamerkan. Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"A-Akashi-_kun_ bohong!"

Satu tolakan atas jawabannya, seringai Seijuurou semakin lebar.

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu, Tetsuya?"

"T-tidak,"

Kepala Tetsuya masih menunduk, hingga Seijuurou menariknya dalam pelukan posesif.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu cita-citaku menjadi kenyataan, ya."

* * *

D — Donat

Saat pulang sekolah, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya mampir ke café dekat sekolah. Mau membeli donat, alasan Seijuurou.

Yah, Tetsuya sih mengiyakan saja karena dirinya juga ingin membeli donat.

Lalu tepat saat bel pulang berdering, Seijuurou segera menarik Tetsuya sebelum lorong sekolah ramai.

Dan sepuluh menit berlalu, kini mereka sudah duduk anteng pada salah satu kursi café.

Kuroko memesan donat rasa vanilla, sedangkan Seijuurou rasa coklat. Oh, ditambah milkshake vanilla untuk Tetsuya, dan secangkir teh _less sugar _untuk Seijuurou.

"Tumben Akashi-_kun _ingin membeli donat. Sedang stres ujian?"

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Heh, mari kita lihat siapa yang sedang stres ujian di sini."

Lalu Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi gembilnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban Seijuurou.

Seijuurou pun hanya tertawa pelan lalu mencubit pipi kanan Tetsuya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu belajar untuk persiapan ujian."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu," jawab Seijuurou kalem yang di akhiri dengan seringai lebar. "Tetapi ada syaratnya,"

Tetsuya kembali cemberut setelah mendengar kata syarat dari Seijuurou.

"Apa syaratnya, Akashi-_kun_?"

Seijuurou langsung terkekeh dab menatap Tetsuya gemas.

"Buatkan aku donat, ya? Aku kangen donat buatan Tetsuya."

* * *

E — Efek

Sudah seminggu ini Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Entah mengunjungi perpustakaan, menemani Tetsuya bermain ayunan atau naik bianglala dengan seringai Seijuurou yang melebar, dan membeli donat.

Dan sudah seminggu ini pula Seijuurou selalu mengulas sentum tipis dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Efek dari Tetsuya yang selalu berada di sampingnya, mungkin?

Ah, apakah ini artinya tuan muda Seijuurou sedang jatuh cinta?

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ah," duh, Seijuurou, kau ketahuan sedang melamun. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu kembali bertanya, "Akashi-_kun _melamun? Atau sakit?"

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak menyentuh dahi Seijuurou. Rasanya, suhu tubuh Seijuurou normal, kok.

"Tetsuya?"

"Suhu tubuh Akashi-_kun_ normal, kok,"

"Tentu saja," Seijuurou terkekeh lalu menarik novel yang tengah dibaca oleh Tetsuya. "Aku tidak sakit, kok. Tetapi bila Tetsuya berhenti membaca novel,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Seijuurou menyeringai lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tetsuya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Karena efek yang diberikan Tetsuya selama seminggu ini akan hilang bila kau sibuk membaca,"

"Eh? Efek apa?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Tetsuya sukses memancing semburat merah pada pipi Seijuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Duh, apakah efek yang diberikan Tetsuya sangat besar hingga merubahmu menjadi _tsundere_, Seijuurou?

* * *

Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk **Cissy L **tercinta! Selamat ulang tahun, Nak! XD

Hai, lama tak jumpa /o/ ga tau kenapa, saya gatel pengen bikin Akaxfem!Kuro padahal besok UASBN PAI dan ujian sekolah tulis *nangis kejer*

Yasudah, doakan saja ujiannya lancar dan saya bisa membuat chapter selanjutnya dalam waktu singkat QuQ

Kritik akan selalu saya tunggu. Atau mungkin kalian ingin menyarankan untuk huruf selanjutnya, silakan penuhi kotak reviewnya, hehe x3 /dibuang.

Salam peluk,

kacang metal.


	2. F-I

Alfabetis

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING : **saya yakin ini plotless, typo(s), fluff mungkin, OOC, fem!Kuroko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

F — Fakta

"Akashi-_kun_,"

Suara lembut nan pelan berhasil menarik Seijuurou dari alam mimpi. Manik heterokromnya sesekali mengerjap, membiasakan entitas cahaya yang menerobos pupilnya. Lalu melirik ke atas, ada Tetsuya sedang tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu, Akashi-_kun_. Kau pasti sangat lelah hingga tertidur pada jam pelajaran terakhir."

Seijuurou meregangkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum tipis. Duh Tetsuya, perhatian juga ya dengan Seijuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seijuurou bertanya kalem, pipi gembil Tetsuya bersemu merah.

"Ah,"

Tetsuya meremas ujung roknya. Poni biru mudanya jatuh dan menyembunyikan sepasang lazuardi cerah favorit Seijuurou.

"Hm?"

"Apakah ini sebuah fakta atau opini, bila aku berkata...," Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, lalu menghirup napas dalam. _Jantungku, tolong tenanglah! _"...aku menyukai Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Lalu Tetsuya diam. Tangannya semakin liar meremas ujung roknya. Sebenarnya, berusaha tenang menanti jawaban Seijuurou.

Diliriknya Seijuurou yang tengah menatapnya intens dan menyeringai.

_Gawat!_

"Menurutku, itu seratus persen opini,"percaya diri sekali, tuan muda. Lalu Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Tetsuya. Semakin dekat, dekat, dan Tetsuya ditarik ke dalam pelukannya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_!"

Seijuurou menyeringai, lalu kembali berbicara, "Karena faktanya, Akashi Seijuurou menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kepalanya ditundukkan hingga bertemu ceruk leher Tetsuya. _Hm, harum vanilla_.

Tetsuya hanya menanggapi perkataan Seijuurou dengan wajahnya yang amat merah. Tolong, jantungnya berdetak semakin liar.

"Dan satu lagi,"

Seijuurou kembali menegakkan kepala dan melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu heterokrom menatap dalam lazuardi cerah.

"Bukankah Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai Akashi Seijuurou juga sebuah fakta?"

Seijuurou, sepertinya pertanyaanmu berhasil membuat Tetsuya izin sekolah besok, karena terserang demam mendadak.

* * *

G — Galau

Sudah nyaris seminggu berlalu semenjak Seijuurou menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsuya. Dan hingga detik ini, Tetsuya masih bungkam terhadap pertanyaan Seijuurou. Bahkan, Tetsuya terkesan sedang menjauhi Seijuurou. Yah, Tetsuya menjauhi Seijuurou juga bukan tanpa alasan, kok. Hanya saja, jantung Tetsuya selalu berdetak liar saat berada di dekat Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya," Satu panggilan kalem dan lembut, Tetsuya segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Tetsuya," Suaranya semakin lembut, pipi Tetsuya menggembung kesal.

Tetsuya nyaris melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas, tetapi tangan Seijuurou menarik lengannya dan terlalu keras. Terlalu keras hingga punggung Tetsuya bertemu dengan dada bidang Seijuurou.

"A-Akashi-_kun_!"

"Sst, tenanglah, Tetsuya. Hanya ada kita di kelas,"

Seijuurou, ucapanmu amat ambigu. Lihat, karena keambiguanmu, kini pipi Tetsuya menjadi merah. Amat merah.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tetsuya panik, Seijuurou memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hm?" Seijuurou bergumam pelan, lalu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Tetsuya. Diam-diam menyesapi aroma _vanilla _yang menguar pada tubuh Tetsuya. _Manis, seperti Tetsuya._

"A-aku ingin pulang, Akashi-_kun_. Tolong lepaskan aku,"

Dari nadanya, Tetsuya terdengar sedikit memohon kepada Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya, memang sudah waktunya membiarkan Tetsuya pulang. Tapi, ah…

"Kau tahu Tetsuya," masih dengan senyumnya, Seijuurou semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Tetsuya. Menyesapi aroma _vanilla _sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Selama seminggu ini, kau berhasil membuatku, ah, kau tahu galau? Yah, kau membuatku mengidap penyakit galau."

Kalau Tetsuya tidak terlibat, sudah pasti gadis bersurai lazuardi itu akan tertawa yang mungkin hingga terbahak-bahak. Tapi, sayangnya Tetsuya terlibat dan dialah yang menjadi korban.

"Kau membuat pikiranku kacau tidak keruan. Bahkan aku tidak dapat fokus saat pelajaran, hingga ulangan matematika tadi pun nyaris mendapatkan remedial," pelukannya makin erat, dan Seijuurou belum bosan juga menyesapi aroma _vanilla _Tetsuya. "Ini semua karena Tetsuya menjauhiku selama seminggu. Apakah Tetsuya berubah menjadi _tsundere_ seperti Shintarou?"

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak memberi _ignite pass _pada Seijuurou. Bukan, bukan karena Tetsuya kesal. Tetsuya hanya merasa malu. Dan apa itu, tuan muda Seijuurou mulai berbicara panjang lebar, hm?

"Aku tidak _tsundere_, Akashi-_kun_,"

"Lantas, mengapa kau menjauhiku selama seminggu?"

"Karena," Tetsuya seketika bungkam. Tidak mungkin 'kan, Tetsuya dengan frontal menjawab, _'Karena jantungku selalu berdetak dengan liar saat berada di dekat Akashi-_kun._' _Ya kali, Tetsuya masih punya harga diri.

"Oh, jadi alasannya adalah jantungmu selalu berdetak dengan liar saat berada di dekatku, hm?" Seijuurou tersenyum puas, lalu mengambil kesempatan dengan mencium pipi kanan Tetsuya. Duh, gadis dalam pelukannya ini sangat manis.

_Mati._

"Yah, walau begitu kau hebat ya, Tetsuya. Berhasil membuatku terkena penyakit galau yang membuat segalanya kacau tidak keruan," Seijuurou memutar tubuh Tetsuya, hingga wajah mereka bertatapan. Wajah Tetsuya sudah amat merah, Seijuurou masih senang mengulas senyum puas. "Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan minggu lalu adalah fakta, 'kan?"

_Iya, iya, tuan muda Akashi yang selalu benar dan seenak jidat membaca pikiran orang._

* * *

H – Hujan

Tetsuya mendengus kesal. Pipi gembilnya semakin menggemaskan saat menggembung. Manik lazuardinya semakin menyipit dan wajahnya memerah.

Di luar hujan, dan Tetsuya lupa membawa payung. Rasanya, ingin menyalahkan Seijuurou yang terus memeluknya pun rasanya tidak enak juga. Toh, diam-diam Tetsuya juga menikmati pelukan Seijuurou yang hangat dan nyaman. Ingin menyalahkan hujan juga rasanya Tetsuya tidak bersyukur atas nikmat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Tetapi, Tetsuya juga merasa kesal karena tidak menuruti perkataan Seijuurou yang memintanya ikut ke _gym_. _Menungguku latihan basket lalu pulang bersama_, katanya.

Kini Tetsuya memilih duduk di kelas, memandang rintik hujan yang jatuh dengan tidak sabar, serta berdoa agar Seijuurou cepat selesai latihan. Bisa jadi Seijuurou membawa payung, kan?

"Kuroko_cchi_?"

Suara yang memanggilnya amat nyaring namun tak asing. Tetsuya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati Ryouta memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Tumben tidak ikut ke _gym _bersama Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_san_,"

Tetsuya tahu kalimatnya amat retoris. Tanpa Ryouta jawab pun, Tetsuya sudah tahu jawabannya. Kalau bukan karena hujan, apa lagi?

"Hujannya sangat deras, Kuroko_cchi_," nah, kan. Tetsuya sudah tahu. "Dan kebetulan kelasku baru saja keluar. Yah, memang terlambat sepuluh menit dari bel pulang."

Tetsuya mengangguk paham, lalu kembali memandang hujan yang—menurutnya—semakin deras. Ryouta tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan mengampiri Tetsuya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kuroko_cchi _sendiri pasti sedang menunggu Akashi_cchi_ latihan, ya?"

Senyum simpul Ryouta berganti menjadi jahil. Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya, Kise-_san_?"

Gadis dengan surai panjangnya yang diurai itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Tetsuya. Sepertinya kabar burung Tetsuya dan Seijuurou adalah sepasang kekasih memang sebuah fakta. Bukan lagi gosip.

"Yah, berarti kita senasib di sini. Kuroko_cchi _menunggu Akashi_cchi_, sedangkan aku menunggu Daiki_cchi_. Dan kita sama-sama terjebak hujan, eh?"

"Kise-_san _sudah dua kali melemparkan pertanyaan retoris padaku," nadanya datar, namun terlihat bahwa Tetsuya tengah menahan emosi untuk tidak memberi _ignite pass _pada Seijuurou saat bertemu nanti.

Mendengarnya, Ryouta hanya tertawa kikuk dan mengusap tengkuknya. Rasanya, ruangan ini lebih dingin.

"_HATCHI_!"

Tetsuya dan Ryouta sama-sama terlonjak ketika mendengar suara bersin yang tidak berasal dari mereka. Manik lazuardi dan madu cerah menelusuri kelas dengan baik. Dan kedua mata mereka terpaku pada dua sosok yang berdiri di pintu kelas. Ada Daiki dan Seijuurou dalam basah kuyup.

"Biar kutebak," Tetsuya berhenti sejenak, lalu mengamati Daiki dan Seijuurou lekat-lekat. "Kalian berlari kemari melewati hujan, eh? Bukankah Akashi-_kun _membawa payung?"

Daiki dan Seijuurou bungkam. Tetsuya menatap tajam Seijuurou yang hidungnya merah. Sepertinya, suara bersin tadi berasal dari Seijuurou.

"Daiki_cchi_ juga membawa payung, kan?"

Ruang kelas itu semakin dingin. Tetsuya masih memandang Seijuurou tajam. Begitu pula Ryouta yang memandang Daiki tajam. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka?

"Payungku tertinggal di loker, Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu lama."

Alasannya lumayan masuk akal.

"Aku bawa, tapi tertinggal di kelas. Bukankah tubuhku yang basah ini semakin seksi?"

Oke, yang ini agak mesum.

"D-Daiki_cchi_!"

Wajah Ryouta merah, lalu dengan cepat menggeret Daiki meninggalkan kelas. Alhasil hanya tersisa Tetsuya dan Seijuurou.

"Mau pulang sekarang, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menghela napas, lalu menghampiri Seijuurou dan mengusap rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Uh, Tetsuya tidak sengaja menemukan handuk di lacinya.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau Akashi-_kun_ sakit karena demam hanya demi menjemputku."

* * *

I — Imajinasi

"Tetsuya,"

Setelah Seijuurou memanggilnya selama lima kali, akhirnya Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seijuurou kesal.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou-_kun_?"

"Aku mendadak teringat dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya mengenai cita-cita,"

Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan kalem. Wajah Tetsuya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi merah. _Apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi-_kun_?_

"Aku jadi penasaran," tangan Seijuurou bergerak maju. Maju. Maju. Dan bertemu dengan jemari lentik Tetsuya. Lalu Seijuurou menautkannya. "Kalau cita-citaku terkabul, Tetsuya ingin berapa anak kecil berlarian di rumah kita? Oh, jangan lupakan dengan namamu yang telah berganti menjadi Akashi Tetsuya."

Tetsuya bungkam. Kepalanya menunduk, berharap Seijuurou tidak melihat wajahnya yang amat merah.

"Bukankah Tetsuya menyukai anak kecil? Ah, apalagi seorang anak yang kau lahirkan,"

"B-berhentilah berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak, A-Akashi-_kun_,"

Suaranya memang lirih, namun Seijuurou dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kupikir, akan lucu bila namanya Akashi Seishiro,"

Dan wajah Tetsuya semakin merah sebelum dirinya ditarik dalam pelukan Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Imajinasiku pasti akan terjadi, kau hanya perlu menantinya dengan duduk manis."

Lalu Seijuurou mencium pipi Tetsuya sebelum mereka pulang bersama.

.

.

.

tbc?


	3. J-N

Alfabetis

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING : **saya yakin ini plotless, typo(s), fluff mungkin, OOC, fem!Kuroko, fem!Kise

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

J — Jujur

Kata _okaa-san_, kalau Tetsuya berbohong hidungnya akan terlihat semakin mancung. Tapi saat jujur, ada semburat merah tipis yang memoles pipinya.

Tapi, itu masih katanya. Seijuurou perlu membuktikannya sendiri. Dan mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk membuktikannya. Di tengah perpustakaan, Tetsuya yang sedang membaca novel, dan sekarang pukul 03:24 p.m.—waktunya pulang.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya yang sibuk dengan novel dalam genggamannya. Sesekali mencolek tangan sang gadis berambut lazuardi. Dan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berniat menyahut panggilan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou kembali memanggil dan tak sanggup berkedip barang sedetik saat menatap Tetsuya. Gemas sih, melihat Tetsuya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya mengacuhkan Seijuurou saat ada novel dalam genggamannya. Rasanya ingin menarik novel itu, melemparnya atau membakarnya sekalian. Catatan : Seijuurou tidak suka di_kacangin_, apalagi oleh Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou belum menyerah, walau hanya suara '_tik tik tik_' milik jam dinding yang menyahut panggilannya.

"Tetsu—"

"Apa sih, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akhirnya sang pujaan hati menyahut juga.

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul, lalu menggenggam tangan Tetsuya erat dan hangat.

"Aku bosan,"

"Tapi aku tidak,"

Seijuurou semakin gemas. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak melirik Seijuurou di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya ingin kutinggal pulang?"

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou sejenak, lalu melempar pandangan ke luar jendela dan kembali lagi pada deretan huruf cetak dalam novel dalam genggamannya.

Raut wajah Tetsuya sedikit berubah. Agak sedih, mungkin?

"Silakan saja. Asal di luar tidak hujan,"

"Tapi raut wajahmu terlihat sedih,"

"Huh?" Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou bingung. Lihat saja alisnya yang saling bertautan dan dahinya yang mengerut dalam. "Apa hubungannya, Akashi-_kun_?"

Seijuurou mengulas seringai, lalu tangannya bergerak mendorong telapak Tetsuya dan _pluk_! Novel dalam genggaman Tetsuya sukses tertutup rapat.

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya ketika novelnya tertutup dan belum ada pembatasnya di sana. Baru saja Tetsuya hendak memprotes, Seijuurou segera menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Halaman 411," tangan Seijuurou bergerak naik, lalu membuka novel dalam genggaman Tetsuya dan menyelipkan pembatas di sana. "Dan sudah kuselipkan pembatasnya."

"Terima kasih," Tetsuya mendesah lega, lalu kembali menutup novelnya dan menatap Seijuurou. "Sekarang Akashi-_kun _boleh pulang,"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou maunya apa sih?

"Ya, aku akan pulang sendiri,"

"Tapi raut wajahmu sedih, Tetsuya. Dan hidungmu semakin... mancung."

Seijuurou tertawa renyah melihat hidung Tetsuya semakin mancung. Sedangkan Tetsuya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin pulang bersamaku, 'kan?"

"T-tidak!"

Tetsuya semakin cemberut dan... hidungnya benar-benar semakin mancung. Seijuurou menyeringai puas.

"Tetsuya berbohong,"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi-_kun_."

"Tapi hidungmu semakin mancung, Tetsuya."

Seringai pada paras tampan Seijuurou semakin lebar. Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya, antara kesal dan malu.

"Nah, kutanya sekali lagi," Seijuurou berdeham sejenak, lalu menatap manik lazuardi di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Tetsuya ingin pulang sendiri atau bersamaku?"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Seijuurou masih suka mengulas seringai pada paras tampannya.

"Aku," Tetsuya kembali menatap Seijuurou dan, lihat, pipinya mulai memerah. "Ingin pulang dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Baiklah, ternyata perkataan _okaa_-_san _ memang benar. Seijuurou sudah melihat dengan matanya secara langsung.

* * *

K — Kamar

Saat ini, sudah nyaris menginjak tahun ajaran baru, yang artinya siswa tingkat akhir akan diberondong oleh ujian. Tapi, menurut Tetsuya tidak seperti itu. Baginya (yang belum mencapai kelas akhir), kelas berapapun pasti akan diberondong ujian walau jumlahnya berbeda dengan tingkat akhir. Seperti sekarang ini, Tetsuya kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama Teiko, dan harus mengikuti kegiatan belajar tambahan menjelang masa ujian.

Dan kegiatan itu mengharuskan Tetsuya dan teman seangkatannya menginap di sekolah. (Yang tentu saja ada Seijuurou).

"KUROKO_CCHIII_~!"

Suaranya melengking, familier, dan membuat Tetsuya menutup kedua indra pendengarnya. Nah, suara siapa lagi bila bukan Ryouta? Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang, _happy-go-lucky_, seorang model, dan teman seangkatan Tetsuya.

"Um," Tetsuya segera mengambil langkah mundur sebelum Ryouta menerjangnya dengan—

_Bruk!_

—ah, pelukan maut. Duh, maaf Tetsuya, kau terlambat menghindar.

"Kita satu kamar 'kan, Kuroko_cchi_? Aah, senangnya~"

"S-sesak, Kise-_san_,"

"Maaf, hehe," Kise tertawa renyah, lalu melepas pelukan mautnya. Dan segera saja Tetsuya menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

Kini, Ryouta berganti menatap kamar yang akan dihuninya selama dua hari ke depan. Sedangkan Tetsuya menata barang-barangnya dan Ryouta.

"Empuk," gumam Ryouta setelah mendudukan diri ke atas ranjang. Lalu merebahkan diri dan berguling ke sana kemari. "Sangat empuk."

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Ryouta bingung, "kau mengantuk, Kise-_san_. Tidurlah."

"Uh," Ryouta menatap Tetsuya dan cemberut. Tangannya meraih bantal terdekat dan memeluknya erat. "Kalau aku tidur sekarang, Kuroko_cchi _akan tidur kapan?"

"Hmm...," Tetsuya mengusap dagunya, lalu beralih menatap ponselnya. Sepertinya, Tetsuya ingin menjahili seseorang dulu sebelum tidur."Nanti? Aku tidak mengantuk, Kise-_san_,"

Mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya, Ryouta semakin cemberut dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Uh, baiklah. Tapi saat Kuroko_cchi _ingin tidur, peluk aku ya?"

Oh, Tetsuya lupa. Ryouta amat manja dengannya.

"Baiklah," adalah jawaban terbaik agar Ryouta membolehkan Tetsuya tidur terlambat.

Ryouta tersenyum senang, lalu memutar posisinya dan membelakangi Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya baru saja merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang dan juga membelakangi Ryouta. Oh, jangan lupakan ponsel biru dalam genggaman Tetsuya, yang akan dia gunakan untuk menjahili seseorang malam ini.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

Suara ketukan jari Tetsuya pada layar ponsel mulai beradu dengan dengkuran halus Ryouta. _Tuk_, membuka _browser_ dan mencari sesuatu. _Tuk_, _browser _di_close. Tuk_, dan Tetsuya iseng membuka salah satu aplikasi pada ponselnya. _Fishbook messenger_*.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

_Tuk, _satu nama diketuk. _Tuk_, jari-jari lentik Tetsuya mulai menari di atas _keyboard_. _Tuk_, tombol _send_pun diketuk. Rasanya malam ini akan menyenangkan.

**[From : Tetsuya Kuroko.**

**Akashi-_kun_.**

**10:56 p.m.]**

_Drrrt, drrrt._

Tetsuya tersenyum senang dan mengecek ponselnya. Balasan dari Seijuurou cepat juga.

**[From : Seijuurou Akashi**

**Ya?**

**10:57 p.m.]**

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal mendapat balasan yang amat singkat dari Seijuurou.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

**[From : Tetsuya Kuroko.**

**Belum tidur? Kukira sudah.**

**10:58 p.m.]**

Tetsuya menghela napas, lalu menatap rambut Ryouta yang rasanya semakin pan—

_Drrrt, drrrt._

—jang. Duh, cepat sekali Seijuurou membalasnya.

**[From : Seijuurou Akashi.**

**Pertanyaan retoris, Tetsuya. Lagipula, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Besok harus bangun pagi.**

**11:01 p.m.]**

Eh, tidak cepat juga, tiga menit. Lumayan, lah.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

**[From : Tetsuya Kuroko.**

**Tapi aku tidak mengantuk, Akashi-_kun_.**

**11:02 p.m.]**

_Tuk_, tombol _send _diketuk lagi oleh Tetsuya.

_Drrrt, drrrt._

**[From : Seijuurou Akashi.**

**Oh, apakah Tetsuya ingin pindah ke kamarku agar bisa tidur? Tetsuya boleh tidur denganku.**

**11:02 p.m.]**

Dan hingga waktu bertambah menjadi 11:08 p.m., semburat merah pada wajah Tetsuya justru semakin tebal dan berusaha keras tidak membanting ponsel. Astaga Seijuurou.

_TUK, TUK, TUK._

**[From : Tetsuya Kuroko.**

**Tidak, terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_. AKU AKAN TIDUR SEKARANG. Selamat malam.**

**11:09 p.m.]**

_Pluk!_

Dan Tetsuya benar-benar membanting ponselnya ke atas bantal.

Duh, sepertinya Tetsuya tertular _tsundere_nya Shintarou, ya?

* * *

L — Labil

"Kuroko_cchi_, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Tetsuya mengerutkan dahinya dalam setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Ryouta. Sedangkan Ryouta duduk anteng di hadapan Tetsuya dan menanti jawaban dengan antusias.

"Huh?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryouta bingung. Ada perlu apa ya, Ryota bertanya seperti itu?

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah Tetsuya menatapnya bingung. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Um," pertanyaan Ryota diulang lagi, dan Tetsuya belum—_atau tidak?_—ingin menjawabnya. "Tidak ada."

"Eeeh, masa? Apakah Kuroko_cchi_ tidak menyukai Akashi_cchi_?" Ryouta kembali bertanya, dan lebih _menyebalkan_.

Tetsuya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi mepet ke jendela, melongok ke bawah dan tak sengaja melihat Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou berjalan bersama seorang gadis tak dikenal.

"Kuroko_cchi_?"

Hening sebentar. Tetsuya masih suka menatap Seijuurou dan gadis tak dikenal dari atas, sedangkan Ryouta dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari sang lazuardi.

"Aku tidak suka Akashi-_kun_. Amat tidak suka."

Ryouta membulatkan matanya karena jawaban Tetsuya dan... suaranya yang terdengar sendu. Ingin bertanya lagi mengapa, rasanya kasihan. Tapi kalau diam saja, Ryouta juga kepo.

Akhirnya, Ryouta turut melongok ke bawah dan terkejut melihat Seijuurou dengan gadis tak dikenal.

"Kise-_san_, kupikir aku akan pulang sekarang. Hari sudah semakin gelap."

Tetsuya menarik kepalanya dan menatap Ryouta. Tersenyum tipis, lalu menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sampai jumpa, Kise-_san_."

Dan debam pintu memekakan telinga menjadi akhir pertemuan Tetsuya dan Ryouta sore itu.

"T-TUNGGU, KUROKO_CCHIII_!"

Oh, ternyata Ryouta belum ingin mengakhiri pertemuan sore ini. Lihat saja sang model yang tengah mengejar Tetsuya sepenuh hati, walau tidak mungkin terkejar. Dan selamat, Tetsuya. Berkat _misdirection_, dirimu berhasil lolos dari Ryouta.

"Aku tidak suka Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak suka Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak suka Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak suka Akashi-_kun_, aku—"

_Pluk!_

Segelas milkshake vanilla bertemu dengan pipi gembil Tetsuya.

"Milkshake _vanilla_ ukuran jumbo untuk Tetsuya yang sedang _ngambek_."

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepis segelas milkshake _vanilla_ dari tangan Seijuurou, lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Walau diam-diam Tetsuya ingin menyambar gelas yang menggoda itu, sih.

"—aku suka Akashi-_kun_," Tetsuya diam sejenak. Hingga Tetsuya pun akhirnya luluh, dan mengambil gelas berisi milkshake _vanilla_ dalam genggaman Seijuurou—walau masih cemberut. Dan rasanya, pipinya semakin panas saat Seijuurou menangkupkan tangannya pada telapak Tetsuya. "...hanya saat Akashi-_kun _memberikanku milkshake _vanilla_."

"Ternyata Tetsuya gadis yang labil, ya."

"Uh, diamlah, Akashi-_kun_."

* * *

M —Marah

Sudah cuaca sangat panas, _air conditioner _dalam ruang kecil itu mati, dan anggota klub basket yang tidak bisa diam. Mana mungkin Seijuurou tidak akan naik darah dalam keadaan seperti itu?

"Bisakah kali—"

"DAI-CHAN, JANGAN TIDUR SAAT RAPAT BERLANGSUNG, DONG!"

Itu yang pertama.

"Kise, apa yang kau lakukan pada _lucky item_ku?!"

Itu yang kedua.

"Heeh, Mido_chin_, kau menginjak _maiubo_ku. Ganti sekarang, itu stok yang terakhir dan aku lapar."

Itu yang ketiga.

"AAAH, HAIZAKI_CCHI_, JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUTKU, SAKIT TAHUUU!"

Itu yang keempat.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Itu yang kelima, sekaligus pereda kerusuhan. Uh, dan gunting turut melayang.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening. Dari Daiki yang mendadak bangun hingga Ryouta dan Shougo menjadi akur. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka mulut untuk menanggapi kalimat perintah (_absolut_) dari Seijuurou. Tidak ada sama sekali. Hingga—

_CKLEK!_

—sang malaikat dengan senyum terhangat pun akhirnya datang.

"K-Kuroko_cchi_, kau telat."

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menatap Ryouta dengan senyum lebar di paras cantik nan manisnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan napas. Bahkan Seijuurou dan Shintarou (yang dikenal _tsundere_) sekalipun.

"Maaf," sahut Tetsuya kalem, lalu berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Dan Akashi-_kun_... jangan terlalu sering marah-marah, ya? Nanti wajahmu cepat keriput dan jadi jelek."

Oke, Tetsuya sedang menggombal, ya?

Seijuurou tertawa pelan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya, "Maaf."

Tapi, Seijuurou, seandainya kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya dalam hatinya—

_"Maaf, Akashi-_kun. _Ini cara tercepat agar kau tidak marah lagi. Walau kulakukan dengan berat hati, sih."_

—walaupun Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

_Uhuk_! Dasar dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

* * *

N — Nama

"Di masa depan, nama kita pasti berubah, ya?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Satsuki ikut nimbrung bersama Tetsuya dan Ryouta. Dan topik yang dibahas kali ini... cukup membuat mereka berdebar-debar.

"_Un_!" Ryouta menyahutnya dengan semangat, sedangkan Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan novel dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau Ki-_chan _pasti akan berganti nama menjadi Aomine Ryouta,"

Satsuki berkata amat blak-blakan, dan wajah Ryouta menjadi amat merah.

"M-Momoi_cchi_!"

Satsuki tertawa renyah. Ryouta memukul pelan puncak kepala Satsuki menggunakan buku. Dan Tetsuya hanya melirik kedua temannya dari balik buku. Lalu, senyum tipis pun terulas dalam wajah Tetsuya.

"Kalau Momoi-_san _akan berganti nama menjadi Midorima Satsuki, 'kan?"

Satsuki berhenti tertawa. Ganti Ryouta yang tertawa renyah hingga matanya menjadi sipit dan berair. Sedangkan Tetsuya tertawa pelan dan menutup novelnya. Oh, sudah diganjal pembatas buku, kok.

"T-Tetsu-_chan_!" Satsuki menyahut dengan gemas, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya. Sedangkan Ryouta masih tertawa dan matanya semakin sipit.

"Uh, Ki-_chan _berhentilah tertawa. Kau membuatku malu!"

"Tidak, ahahaha!"

"K-kalau Tetsu-_chan _pasti akan berganti nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya, 'kan?"

Satsuki berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ryouta segera berhenti tertawa dan menatap Tetsuya dengan manik madu yang berbinar-binar.

Oh, akhirnya, Tetsuya jadi korban juga.

Sontak, paras cantik nan manis Tetsuya menjadi merah, amaaat merah. Tangannya meremat novel sangat kuat, dan kepalanya menunduk hingga poni lazuardinya menutup separuh wajahnya.

"T-tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

Tetsuya berusaha mengelak. Satsuki dan Ryouta saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya berkikikan.

"Oh, berarti Tetsu-_chan _ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Akashi-_kun_, eh?"

Ryouta dan Satsuki kembali berkikikan. Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga, kenapa Tetsuya yang jadi korban, sih?

"B-bukan begitu!" dan Tetsuya masih berusaha mengelak.

Ryouta tertawa renyah hingga matanya kembali sipit dan berair lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Satsuki mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya dengan gemas.

"Tetsuya, mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?"

Ketika suara milik Seijuurou terdengar, Ryouta segera berhenti tertawa dan Satsuki menarik tangannya dari pipi Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri membulatkan kedua manik lazuardinya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ayo pulang, Tetsuya. Langit semakin mendung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehujanan."

Tetsuya lebih memilih diam dan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, daripada menyahut kalimat perintah (_absolut _lagi) dari Seijuurou. Sedangkan Ryouta dan Satsuki menahan diri agar tidak berkikikan.

"Momoi-_san_, Kise-_san_, aku pulang dulu," Tetsuya berpamitan kepada Ryouta dan Satsuki, walau sejujurnya dia tetap ingin bersama mereka daripada Seijuurou. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Dan debam pintu secara ringan memisahkan Tetsuya-Seijuurou dengan Ryouta-Satsuki.

"Aku mendengar obrolan kalian tadi," Seijuurou berujar kalem, lalu menyelipkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Tetsuya. "Khas cewek sekali,"

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya malu sekali bila mengingat percakapan mereka tadi.

"Tapi, toh, aku tidak keberatan mengganti nama Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi Akashi Tetsuya," Seijuurou berdeham sejenak, lalu bergerak mencium pipi gembil Tetsuya yang amat merah. "Oh, aku memang berniat mengubahnya. Jadi, Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir."

"A-Akashi-_kun_!"

.

.

.

tbc?

* * *

*_Fishbook messenger _: Facebook messenger. Maafkan plesetannya yang nggak banget.

Hai, maafkan atas keterlambatan _update_ :") Belakangan ini saya cukup sibuk menjelang UN, ahaha /tenggelem. Maafkan juga bila banyak typo atau kalimat yang _miss_. Saya stres sudah H-8 UN o(-( /jangan curhat/.

Yasudah, sekian dari saya. Salam peluk,

kacang metal.


	4. O-R

Alfabetis

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cinderella © Walt Disney Pictures

**WARNING : **saya yakin ini plotless, typo(s), fluff mungkin, OOC, fem!Kuroko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

O — Obat

"HATCHI!"

Seijuurou bersin sangat keras, dan Tetsuya tidak peduli.

"HATCHIII!"

Kedua kalinya Seijuurou bersin (dan semakin keras), tetapi Tetsuya hanya melirik.

"HATCHI!"

Ini yang ketiga dan menyebabkan hidung Seijuurou merah, baru Tetsuya menatapnya heran. Untung saja kelas sudah bubar sejak tadi.

"Akashi-_kun _sakit?"

Pertanyaannya simpel. Tetapi bagi Seijuurou, pertanyaan itu sangat perhatian.

"Ah, tidak," Seijuurou menjawab dan tersenyum.

Tetsuya masih memandang Seijuurou heran, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu wajah yang terlihat baru dari tasnya. Membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil dua lembar tisu yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju wajah Seijuurou dan menghapus lendir yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Terlihat jorok memang. Tetapi, yah, sepertinya Seijuurou terkena flu.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan memandang Tetsuya lekat.

"Hidung Akashi-_kun _merah sekali. Terkena flu, ya?"

Tetsuya bertanya, tetapi tangannya masih berkutat dengan hidung Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sakit, Tetsuya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan sengaja menekan keras hidung mancung milik sang surai merah. Seijuurou hampir bersin lagi saat Tetsuya menekan keras hidungnya.

Sudah tahu (sepertinya) sedang terkena flu, tetapi masih saja berkata tidak sakit. Dasar orang absolut, ya. Atau ... sebenarnya Seijuurou _tsundere_?

"Akashi-_kun _sedang flu, percayalah padaku," Tetsuya berujar dengan sabar, lalu membersihkan wajah Seijuurou yang kusam dengan tisu basah. Ah, Tetsuya baru saja mengambilnya dari tas. "Kuambilkan obat di unit kesehatan sekolah, ya?"

"Ah," Seijuurou diam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya dan bersin kembali. Ewh, hidungnya berlendir lagi. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku sudah punya obat di sini, di kelas ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tetsuya dengan kedua manik lazuardi cerah yang berbinar. "Kalau begitu, obatnya diminum dulu, Akashi-_kun._"

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik Tetsuya hingga jatuh di atas pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepala di atas bahu Tetsuya, dan menyesapi aroma _vanilla _yang membuatnya rileks.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, l-lepaskan aku," Tetsuya merengek dan berusaha lepas dari pelukan Seijuurou. Ah, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini merah padam.

"Tidak mau,"

"K-kenapa? Harusnya Akashi-_kun _segera minum obat."

Tetsuya kembali merengek, sedangkan Seijuurou memeluknya semakin erat.

"Obatku adalah Tetsuya, kok. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh,"

"Akashi-_kun _menyebalkan,"

Mendengar ejekan dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou hanya tertawa pelan dan mencium pipi gembil milik gadis dalam pangkuannya yang merah padam.

"Biar saja."

* * *

P — Puding

Tetsuya suka makanan manis dan _vanilla_. Sedangkan Seijuurou tidak (begitu) menyukai makanan manis.

Jadi, ketika Tetsuya diminta memasak oleh Seijuurou, dia justru membuatkan puding _vanilla_. Lalu Seijuurou terus-menerus mengeluh mengapa puding dan _vanilla_.

"Puding ini enak, Akashi-_kun_. Percayalah padaku,"

"Tapi Tetsuya, aku tidak suka manis. Kupikir kau akan memasak sup tofu."

Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Mungkin sampai kapan pun, Seijuurou lebih mencintai sup tofu daripada makanan manis.

"Akashi-_kun _belum mencicipinya, tetapi sudah menolak untuk memakannya," ujar Tetsuya gemas dan terus menyodorkan sekotak puding _vanilla _kepada Seijuurou. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Seijuurou, ya? "Kata Kise-_san_ rasanya enak."

"Aku tahu. Masakan Tetsuya selalu enak,"

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tidak mau?" Tetsuya kembali memaksa Seijuurou, dan kali ini dengan menyodorkan satu sendok puding. "Ayolah, paling tidak cicipi satu sendok."

"Astaga, Tetsuya memaksa sekali."

Oh, Seijuurou. Kalau tidak memaksa seperti itu, bukan Tetsuya namanya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ayolaaah,"

Tetsuya memaksa lagi, tetapi kali ini dengan raut wajah dan nada yang ... melas? Ah, Tetsuya hanya ingin membuat Seijuurou mengalah dan memakan puding _vanilla _buatannya.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya sejenak, lalu terbesit rasa iba di hatinya. Tetapi tetap saja, puding itu manis.

"Akashi-_kun_,"

Tetsuya memanggil Seijuurou lagi, dan raut wajahnya semakin memelas. Atau mungkin Tetsuya nyaris menangis. (Walau tentu saja pura-pura menangis).

'_Astaga..._' melihat Tetsuya benar-benar memelas, Seijuurou mulai merasa gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi gembil Tetsuya. Memang siapa sih, yang tidak gemas melihat gadis manis seperti Tetsuya memelas hingga nyaris menangis?

Setelah kedua pipinya dicubit oleh Seijuurou, Tetsuya cemberut dan mengusap pipinya yang merah, "Sakit, Akashi-_kun_."

Seijuurou tertawa, lalu melahap sesendok puding yang diambilkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Hmm," Seijuurou bergumam dan mengambil satu sendok puding lagi, lalu dilahapnya. "Enak."

Tetsuya tersenyum lebar, "Benar, 'kan?"

"Kupikir Tetsuya membuat puding yang sangat manis, mengingat Tetsuya suka yang manis-manis. Tetapi, puding kali ini rasanya tidak terlalu manis dan sangat enak.

"Yah, walau ketika aku memakan puding ini sembari memandang Tetsuya, rasanya tetap saja manis. Sangat manis."

Seijuurou mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa pelan. Sedangkan senyum lebar yang awalnya terulas di wajah cantik nan manis Tetsuya, tergantikan oleh kerutan kurva bibir ke bawah.

"Dasar tukang gombal."

Mendengar sindiran dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou justru tertawa semakin keras.

'_Ah, Tetsuya memang sangat manis_.'

* * *

Q — _Queen_

Sejak Tetsuya kecil, dia suka cerita yang bercerita tentang seorang pangeran yang bertemu putrinya, hingga mereka menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu. Contohnya saja Cinderella.

Bahkan, menginjak bangku sekolah pertama, Tetsuya masih menyukainya. Oh, tentu saja Seijuurou mengetahuinya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya menyukai Cinderella?"

"Um, ceritanya bagus dan ... romantis."

Mendengarnya, Seijuurou tertawa renyah. Mungkin bagu Seijuurou rasanya aneh mendengar Tetsuya menjawab seperti itu, mengingat gadis bersurai lazuardi di seberangnya memiliki banyak _game_ bergenre horor di ponselnya.

"Tetsuya sudah pernah menonton _live action_nya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, bagian mana yang paling Tetsuya sukai?"

Mendapat pertanya—yang sebenarnya simpel—dari Seijuurou, Tetsuya justru memilih diam saja tetapi wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam. Melihat wajah Tetsuya merah padam, Seijuurou melempar pandangan heran kepada gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Memangnya, Seijuurou melakukan apa hingga wajah Tetsuya menjadi merah padam? Atau jangan-jangan Tetsuya mendadak demam?

"Um ..." dari gerak tangannya, sepertinya Tetsuya sedang meremas roknya hingga kusut dan menundukkan kepala. _Astaga, Tetsuya terlihat menggemaskan sekali_. "Saat Ella dibawa ke taman rahasia sang pangeran, um, aku lupa namanya. Lalu Ella diminta duduk di atas kursi ayunan dan sang pangeran mendorongnya."

"Begitu," Seijuurou mengulas seringai dan menatap Tetsuya lekat. "Kenapa Tetsuya menyukai bagian itu?"

"Karena, um ... romantis?"

Jawaban dari Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou kembali tertawa renyah, lalu mengulas seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Kalau Tetsuya diperlakukan seperti itu, mau tidak?"

Sontak, Tetsuya membulatkan kedua bola mata lazuardinya lalu menatap Seijuurou. Ah, jangan lupakan wajah Tetsuya (yang mungkin) semakin merah.

"J-jangan bercanda, Akashi-_kun_!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, Tetsuya? Aku 'kan, memang berniat menjadikanmu putri, ah tidak, ratuku di kemudian hari. Tenang saja, aku berjanji padamu."

"A-Akashi-_kun_, ini tidak lucu!"

Melihat wajah Tetsuya yang merah hingga nyaris menangis, justru membuat Seijuurou kembali tertawa.

Seijuurou pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Tetsuya. Mencium pipi kanan Tetsuya, lalu mengulas senyum lebar.

"Ayo, ratuku. Kuantar pulang."

Tolong, di lain hari ingatkan Tetsuya untuk tidak mengajak Seijuurou ke perpustakaan sekolah saat sudah sepi.

* * *

R — Romantis

Sejak awal bertemu, Seijuurou selalu penasaran mengapa rambut Tetsuya selalu pendek. Belum pernah satu kali pun Seijuurou melihat rambut Tetsuya panjang—ah, minimal melebihi bahu, deh.

"Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya merasa dipanggil, tetapi dia tetap memilih memfokuskan atensinya pada buku novel dalam pangkuannya.

"Tetsuya,"

Dipanggil lagi, tetapi Tetsuya belum mau menoleh. Sepertinya Seijuurou harus bersabar, ya.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau mendengarku,"

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Seijuurou memanggil gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dan ... akhirnya Tetsuya menutup novelnya lalu menatap Seijuurou (sedikit) kesal.

"Akashi-_kun_, saat ini masih pelajaran," dan itulah yang dikatakan Tetsuya sebelum gadis itu menghadap ke depan—memperhatikan penjelasan guru serta beberapa catatan di papan tulis.

Oh, betapa inginnya Seijuurou mencekik Tetsuya. Sungguh, seandainya Seijuurou tidak menyukai (_atau mencintai?_) Tetsuya, pasti gadis di sampingnya ini sudah dilarikan ke unit kesehatan sekolah. Tapi, yah, Seijuurou memilih untuk bersabar.

"Tetsuya, kutanya," Seijuurou berdeham sejenak, lalu mencubit lengan kanan atas Tetsuya yang menyebabkan pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan. "Siapa yang dari tadi membaca justru membaca novel dan tidak memperhatikan guru, hm?"

"Tapi 'kan, aku tetap mendengarkan guru saat menjelaskan."

Tetsuya _mengeles_, Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Tetsuya, aku jadi ingin menggigitmu,"

"Gigit saja kalau berani,"

"Oh, menantang, ya?"

"Tidak."

Satu pertigaan tercetak di dahi Seijuurou. Oke, Seijuurou mulai tidak sabar.

Digesernya kursi kayu yang digunakan Seijuurou semakin mendekati Tetsuya, hingga bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Seijuurou mengulas seringai lebar, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati pipi Tetsuya dan digigit.

Tetsuya nyaris saja berteriak saat Seijuurou menggigit pipi kanannya. Tetapi untung tidak jadi karena Tetsuya tahu, pelajaran masih berlangsung dan tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan.

Mengambil tisu dari dalam tas dan mengelap pipinya yang basah, lalu menatap Seijuurou kesal.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa menggigit pipiku?"

"Karena Tetsuya bandel," jawab Seijuurou singkat dan mengelus kepala Tetsuya, seakan di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua. Padahal guru yang berdiri di depan kelas sudah memperhatikan mereka semenjak Seijuurou menggigit pipi Tetsuya. Astaga.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian, Akashi-_san_, Kuroko-_san_."

Mendengar suara guru yang mengundang nama mereka, sontak Seijuurou menjauhkan diri dari Tetsuya. (Hanya kembali duduk dengan tegap, sih).

"Saya tahu kalian pasangan yang dikenal paling romantis di kelas ini. Tetapi jangan saat pelajaran, ya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, dan Tetsuya hanya menunduk. Lalu tangan Tetsuya menepuk pelan paha kiri Seijuurou dan meremasnya kuat.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, memalukan!"

.

.

.

tbc?

* * *

H-hai, maaf saya baru muncul lagi. Setelah UN, saya justru semakin sibuk :"""") /padahal aslinya kena wb/. Saya yakin ini semakin berantakan dari biasanya. Maafkan saya, ya :"3

Kalau begitu, ada yang masih berbaik hati ingin memberi saya sepucuk _review_? 8"D

-kacang metal


	5. S-V

Alfabetis

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

S — Senyum

Satu hari ini, rasanya Seijuurou ingin menarik kedua pipi Tetsuya agar senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Satu hari ini pula, Tetsuya tak mengacuhkannya dan terus cemberut.

Ketika ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu cemberut?" Tetsuya hanya melengos dan wajahnya semakin masam.

Padahal wajah Tetsuya kembali manis saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Hanya pada Seijuurou wajahnya semasam cuka.

Seijuurou gemas bukan main.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou juga mendiamkan Tetsuya. Mungkin Tetsuya sedang datang bulan? Tetapi lucu juga, hanya kesal pada Seijuurou. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Ketika bel berbunyi, Tetsuya segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan kelas. Seijuurou pun melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti Tetsuya diam-diam. Mungkin saja Tetsuya akan mengajak Ryouta untuk pulang bersama.

Dan memang benar, Tetsuya dan Ryouta pulang bersama. Terkadang Seijuurou mendengar tawa dansesekali melihat senyum Tetsuya. Ouch, rasanya panas.

"Kenapa Kuroko-_cchi _tidak pulang dengan Akashi-_cchi_? Apakah kalian bertengkar?"

Senyum Tetsuya mendadak luntur dan wajahnya kembali masam. "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

Ryouta yang melihat perubahan wajah Tetsuya, tertawa geli. Tetsuya memang menggemaskan saat sedang kesal.

"Hanya saja," Tetsuya kembali berbicara, Ryouta memerhatikannya. "Aku kesal karena kemarin Akashi-_kun _menghabiskan vanila _milkshake_-ku."

Mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya, Seijuurou melongo lalu tertawa. Segera saja ia mendekat dan memeluk Tetsuya, yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Jadi itu alasan Tetsuya tidak mau tersenyum?"

Seijuurou kembali tertawa geli, sedangkan Tetsuya menunduk menahan malu.

"Nih," Seijuurou menempelkan segelas vanila _milkshake _ke pipi Tetsuya, membuat gadis berambut biru muda itu terlonjak dan matanya membelalak. "Segelas vanila _milkshake_. Anggap saja sebagai ganti yang kemarin."

Tetsuya menoleh dan meraih gelas itu. Senyum lebar mulai terkembang di wajahnya. Kemudian Tetsuya memeluk Seijuurou dan memekik, "Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_!"

Astaga, manis sekali.

* * *

T — Tidur

Salah satu hobi Seijuurou adalah memerhatikan Tetsuya yang selalu terlelap di bangkunya setelah pelajaran olahraga. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dan polos, membuat Seijuurou ingin menciumnya.

Seperti hari ini, Seijuurou sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit dan mencium pipi Tetsuya saat gadis itu tidur.

Tetapi, tidak biasanya Tetsuya tidur dua kali di kelas. Hari ini, seperti biasa setelah olahraga ia akan tidur. Tetapi, lima menit sebelum bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, dia kembali tertidur.

Hingga kelas mulai kosong (hanya tersisa Seijuurou dan beberapa siswa yang bersiap untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler), Tetsuya belum juga memamerkan mata lazuardinya.

Ketika siswa lain pergi, Seijuurou menghampiri bangku Tetsuya dan mengusap helai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu merespons dengan menggerakkan kepala dan semakin mendekapnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya, "Tetsuya, ayo bangun. Sudah waktunya pulang."

Satu kali dicubit, belum ada tanda-tanda Tetsuya akan bangun.

Sekarang Seijuurou mencubit kedua pipinya, dan tetap saja Tetsuya belum bangun.

Ia menghela napas dan melirik ke jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Mungkin karena hawanya yang dingin membuat Tetsuya dengan mudah terlelap.

Seijuurou kembali mengusap rambut Tetsuya dan memerhatikan wajah manisnya. Mendadak, terbesit ide jahil dalam otak Seijuurou.

Tangannya merogoh ranselnya, mencari-cari _smartphone-_nya ... dan dapat! Seijuurou segera membuka kamera, dan _click_! Ia mendapat foto wajah Tetsuya saat tidur. Manis sekali.

Sekali lagi, ide jahil untung mengganggu Tetsuya muncul.

Seijuurou mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Tetsuya. Dekat, dekat, dekat. Hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu mendekat lagi, dekat. Dan bibir mereka bertemu. Disertai lumatan ringan yang diberikan Seijuurou.

Tidak lama memang, Seijuurou buru-buru melepaskan tautannya dan kembali melihat wajah Tetsuya.

Gadis itu sudah bangundan wajahnya sangat, sangat merah.

Seijuurou tertawa dan mengusap rambut Tetsuya dengan gemas.

"Ayo pulang, lebih baik tidur di rumah."

Satu pelajaran yang dapat dipetik Tetsuya, jangan tidur jika nyaris bel pulang.

* * *

U — Ulang kali

Seperti mengulang masa kecil, Tetsuya mengajak Seijuurou mengunjungi taman kota. Sekadar bermain ayunan atau membeli es krim untuk berdua.

Seijuurou sampai tidak menghitung, sudah berapa kali ia kemari dengan Tetsuya?

Jawabannya, berulang kali.

Berulang kali gadis itu mengajaknya ke taman kota dan merengek untuk mendorongkan ayunannya saat sampai di sana.

Berulang kali ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa saat permintaannya dituruti.

Dan berulang kali mereka akhiri dengan membeli satu _scoop _es krim untuk bersama.

Tapi Seijuurou tidak peduli. Berulang kali pun, tetap saja ia mengangguk saat Tetsuya mengajaknya kemari. Ia tidak pernah bosan. Hanya karena satu alasan, ia bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Tetsuya.

Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi Seijuurou tengah mendorong ayunan yang dipakai Tetsuya. Gadis itu tersenyum, sesekali tertawa bila Seijuurou mendorong terlalu kuat.

"Akashi-_kun_!" Tetsuya memekik di sela-sela tawanya. Seijuurou hanya tertawa, lucu melihat Tetsuya sedikit ketakutan saat ia mendorong terlalu keras. (Walau Seijuurou tahu, gadis itu sangat senang).

Sekitar sepuluh menit bermain ayunan (sebenarnya diakhiri Seijuurou yang mulai kelelahan mendorongnya), akhirnya Tetsuya berlari membeli es krim. Sedangkan Seijuurou duduk dan memerhatikan Tetsuya.

Tidak lama, Tetsuya sudah kembali. Hanya satu _scoop_, lagi. Kemudian Tetsuya duduk di samping Seijuurou dan mereka mulai memakan es krimnya.

Ketika langit menjadi jingga, Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya untuk pulang.

Sudah berulang kali seperti ini dan Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya sangat menyukainya.

* * *

V — Vanila

Sebenarnya Seijuurou penasaran, apa yang membuat Tetsuya maniak vanila. Saat berkunjung ke rumah Tetsuya, ia melihat beberapa produk perawatan tubuh beraroma vanila. Bahkan pengharum ruangan di kamarnya pun berbau vanila.

Hari ini, ia tak sengaja melihat Tetsuya membawa parfum beraroma vanila.

"Jadi Tetsuya, kenapa kau sangat menyukai vanila?"

Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Seijuurou heran. Padahal mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil dan Seijuurou baru bertanya sekarang.

"Um," Tetsuya terdiam, berusaha mencari jawaban. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus dan Tetsuya bingung harus menjawab apa.

Seijuurou menatapnya lekat dan menanti jawaban.

Maka, "Aku menyukai vanila karena manis dan aromanya lembut," menjadi jawaban yang diucapkan Tetsuya. (Asal menjawab, sebenarnya).

Giliran Seijuurou yang menatapnya heran. Ada rasa tidak puas setelah mendengar jawaban Tetsuya.

"Bukankah aroma bunga juga lembut? Kenapa kau justru memilih vanila? Rasa stroberi dan cokelat juga manis."

Pertanyaan kedua dari Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya bungkam. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Aku ... aku lebih menyukai vanila, Akashi-_kun_. Tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuatku menyukai vanila. Tiba-tiba saja aku menyukainya."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan dan ada seringai yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini seperti Tetsuya yang menyukaiku? Tidak memiliki alasan khusus dan tiba-tiba menyukaiku?"

Seketika pipi Tetsuya dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu atas pertanyaan Seijuurou.

Sedangkan Seijuurou kembali tertawa dan memeluk Tetsuya erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi gembil yang masih merah itu.

"Tidak perlu dijawab, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Bagimu, aku seperti vanila, eh? Tiba-tiba menyukaiku dan tidak mempunyai alasan khusus."

Dan Tetsuya memukul pelan dada Seijuurou. Terkadang, ia kesal jika Seijuurou mulai menggodanya.

.

.

.

tbc?

* * *

... saya minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang setelah nyaris dua tahun :"D. Tetapi saya akan berusaha untuk _chapter _terakhir juga diupdate tahun ini, hehe. Ada yang berminat meninggalkan jejak? 8D

-kacang metal


End file.
